The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to a system and method for receiving information from a test apparatus.
In the process of manufacturing a computer system, certain information may be provided to the computer system. This information may include a serial number or network address, for example. The process of providing information to a computer system typically adds to the amount of time needed to manufacture the computer system.
In addition, a computer system needs to be tested during the manufacturing process to ensure its reliability. Tests performed on a computer system may include functional tests to ensure the function of a computer system and electrical tests to ensure the proper connection of components of the computer system. Like the process of programming information onto a computer system, the process of testing a computer system typically adds to the amount of time needed to manufacture the computer system.
It would be desirable for a test apparatus to be able to communicate with a computer system during the manufacturing process to allow information to be transferred between the test apparatus and the computer system. Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for receiving information from a test apparatus.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides a system that includes a computer system configured to boot using a system firmware. The system firmware includes instructions for causing the computer system to provide a control code to a test apparatus configured to perform a functional test on the computer system and receive information provided by the test apparatus in response to the control code.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is that it allows a test apparatus to provide information to a computer system during the manufacturing process. As a result, the amount of time needed to manufacture a computer system may be reduced and the manufacturing process may be further automated.